Guardián de la luna
by Dan72
Summary: Les presento a Caleb, el ángel más pequeño junto con Castiel en el cielo, encargado de la Luna en la ausencia de Lucifer y sucesor del mismo. (Contiene spank, nalgadas a menores, no leer si no es de su agrado)
1. Chapter 1

El mejor amigo de Castiel antes de conocer a Balthazar y volverse un trío de problemas, pero iremos a sus comienzos, cuando era solo un simple ángel de ojos color plata haciendo parecer que era ciego pero podía ver muy bien, cabello negro y piel pálida, un ángel de ojos especiales.

Estaban Balthazar, Castiel y Caleb sentados en una de las nubes de prácticas para vuelo jugando con la nube.

—¡Caleb! Mira mira, hice una pelota de nube—grito Castiel sonriendo

—Wow ¿Cómo le hiciste?—pregunto Balthazar

—Solo tome un poco de nieve y entonces…—

—¡Castiel!—grito Gabriel desde abajo—¿¡Qué haces allá arriba!?—

—Oh uh—Castiel gimió nervioso, conocía ese tono en Gabriel—Y-Yo…—

—¿¡Quién está contigo!?—pregunto aun molesto extendiendo sus alas volando hasta alcanzar la nube, puso sus manos en sus caderas al ver a los otros dos angelitos—Ya veo…Balthazar y Caleb, debí suponerlo—

—amm Hola Gabe—dijo Balthazar sonriendo nerviosamente

—No me digas 'hola Gabe' Sabes que Caleb y Castiel no tienen sus alas aun y tú no sabes volar—regaño, en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo—¿Cómo subieron los tres aquí?—

—pues…—murmuro Caleb mirando un árbol cerca de una nube.

Habían trepado el árbol, se subieron a una nube, saltaron a otra y luego lograron llegar a esa con otro salto, Caleb casi había caído junto con Castiel, sino fuera por Balthazar…

Gabriel intuyó lo que querían decir, sintió un hueco en el estómago al pensar que alguno haya caído de esa altura, incluso sintió que se puso pálido, no tomo más tiempo tomando a Castiel en sus brazos.

—Oh pequeño ¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste?—pregunto asustado.

Un Gabriel asustado era mucho peor que uno molesto y Castiel lo sabía, quería evitar que le castigaran frente a sus amigos por lo que busco alguna salida.

—Pues…me duele el brazo—murmuro

—Castiel si me estas mintiendo te pondré sobre mi rodilla ahora mismo y usare mi zapatilla—advirtió con severidad, sabía que el angelito mentía para salirse de un castigo pero eso le molestaba más.

—L-Lo siento Gaby…estoy bien—dijo Castiel soltando un sollozo

Gabriel suspiro abrazando al pequeño serafín y miro a los otros dos.

—Los llevare con sus guardianes y ustedes les dirán lo que hicieron ¿entendido?—dijo con más suavidad, no quería asustar a los pequeños.

Ambos se miraron entre si y asintieron, Gabriel cargó a Caleb y Castiel dejándolos en el suelo, subió a la nube y bajo a Balthazar.

—Balthy, toma la mano de Caleb iremos primero con tu guardián ¿Sabes dónde está Sariel?—

—En la armería organizando las dagas—respondió Balthazar molesto—Porfavor Gabe, no me hagas decirle, prometo no hacerlo pero no quiero que me castigue—

—Sabes que no debes hacer eso y por eso sabes que te va a castigar, sería un mal hermano si dejo que un angelito como tú este haciendo lo que quiere sin consecuencias, yo mismo castigare a Castiel más tarde así que no te avergüences—

Sintió como Castiel apretó más su abrazo, tenía la cara escondida en el hombro de Gabriel y el mismo arcángel sonrió a su angelito.

—Bien—resoplo Balthazar molesto

Gabriel comenzó a caminar con los angelitos hacia la armería.

—Sé que Sariel es tan estricto y tan ocupado como Miguel, por eso deberías dejar de darle problemas, sé que no tiene tiempo pero te aseguro que te quiere, deberías haber visto su cara cuando te eligió como carga, parecía el ángel más feliz de la creación—

—Con la cara que tiene no lo creo—comento Balthazar

Antes de darse cuenta llegaron a la armería, Gabriel toco la puerta y en menos de 20 segundos Sariel la abrió, el ángel de cabello castaño y ojos negros miro a su carga acompañado del arcángel sabiendo que algo estaba mal se cruzó de brazos mirando a Balthazar molesto.

—Ahora ¿Qué hizo este pequeño lío de problemas?—

—Sariel, Balthazar tiene que decirte algo—Gabriel le dio un empujoncito al mencionado para darle ánimos.

Balthazar miro hacia sus pies moviéndolos con las manos en su espalda.

—Yo…subí a una de las nubes de práctica con Caleb y Cas—murmuro

—¿Qué más?—pregunto Gabriel sabiendo que había algo más pero Balthazar no menciono nada por lo que Gabriel suspiro—Treparon a las nubes altas, tuve que volar para bajarlos, subieron a un árbol y creo que brincaron entre las nubes—

Sariel hizo el mismo gesto que Gabriel, le dio pánico solo imaginárselo, tomo a Balthazar observándolo.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Tienes alguna herida o algo?—

Balthazar se sorprendió por aquella preocupación por lo que se soltó a llorar.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo?—pregunto Sariel

Balthazar negó con la cabeza aun llorando.

—Lo sientooo no quería preocuparte—

—Shh pequeño, sí estas bien no importa—murmuro cargando a Balthazar en sus brazos, le dedico una mirada a Gabriel de agradecimiento y cerró la puerta.

Gabriel sonrió ahora mirando a Caleb, el pequeño angelito que era aún más callado que el propio Castiel que parecía estar haciéndose más travieso con el tiempo.

—¿Dónde está tu guardián?—

—En la tierra, fue a una misión con otros mensajeros—respondió Caleb algo triste—volverá pronto, eso dijo—

—Es verdad—Gabriel suspiro—Amenadiel tampoco será muy feliz contigo pequeño, puedes quedarte con nosotros, no te dejare solo en las salas de novatos, no sé qué travesuras hagas allí—

Caleb le sonrió sujetando la mano de Gabriel con fuerza, Gabriel sabía que Amenadiel no le importaba mucho cuidar a Caleb ya que el pequeño angelito no fue reclamado por nadie porque todos pensaron que sería ciego por sus ojos y fue encargado a Amenadiel, nadie que se le obligue a cuidar de alguien es muy feliz por lo que Amenadiel siempre buscaba estar ocupado para no cuidar del pequeño y eso hizo que Caleb fuera muy reservado y callado.

Gabriel hacia lo posible para hacer al angelito feliz por lo que no le molestaba que pasara el tiempo con Castiel pero ahora que comenzaban a hacer travesuras no sabía qué hacer, ya era tarde por lo que llegaron a la casa de los arcángeles, Gabriel miro a Lucifer que caminaba listo para salir a ver las estrellas.

—Luci, hola—

—Hola Gabe ¿A quién tenemos aquí?—el arcángel se agachó mirando a Caleb que se escondió en la túnica de Gabriel

—Es Caleb ¿Podrías cuidarlo mientras trato con Castiel? Sirve que tú tratas con él—

—¿Tratar con él? ¿A qué te refieres?—

—Subieron a las nubes altas de entrenamiento—

Lucifer miro con sorpresa a Gabriel, sabía lo peligroso que era para un angelito sin alas aun.

—¿Y su guardián?—pregunto el arcángel mayor cruzándose de brazos

—Está en una misión—Gabriel suspiro, ambos arcángeles sabían lo mucho que Amenadiel intentaba evitar tratar con Caleb.

—Está bien, tratare con el pequeño—

Lucifer estiro la mano esperando que Caleb la tomara, el pequeño ángel miro la mano nervioso, se acercó poco a poco hasta que la tomo, Lucifer le sonrió amablemente.

—¿Quieres ir a ver las estrellas conmigo?—

Caleb asintió emocionado.

—Pues vamos—

Camino hacia la puerta, Caleb daba pequeños saltitos de emoción siguiendo los largos pasos de Lucifer. Gabriel movió un poco a Castiel en sus brazos.

—Tú y yo tenemos un asunto que atender jovencito, pero primero quiero que te vea Raph para ver si no estás herido—

Castiel gimió en el hombro de Gabriel asintiendo, Gabriel camino hacia adentro de la casa esperando que Raphael ya estuviera en su habitación.

* * *

Caleb miraba sus pies mientras saltaba feliz de estar con uno de sus hermanos más poderosos y mayores, se sentía seguro, Lucifer lo cargó sentándolo en sus hombros para hacerlo más alto, Caleb soltó una risita ante la vista de la nueva altura.

—Escuche por Gabriel que duermes todos los días en las salas de novatos, estoy casi seguro que casi siempre estás solo—

—Amenadiel está ocupado, no puedo ir con él—

Lucifer le miro con lastima, no le gustaba que los guardianes abandonaran a sus cargas ni siquiera por misiones.

—¿Quieres quedarte conmigo? Tengo suficiente espacio—

Caleb miro a Lucifer, era una idea fantástica, no se quedaría solo para dormir, podría estar con alguien y Lucifer le agradaba.

—Sí—

* * *

Era ya tarde cuando Lucifer regreso a la casa con Caleb dormido en sus brazos, Miguel estaba en la sala con algunos papeles en mano, levanto la vista cuando vio a Lucifer entrar.

—Hermano ¿No es algo tarde para llegar?—

Lucifer rodo los ojos.

—Recuerda que soy lo suficientemente mayor para decidir eso ¿No es muy tarde para revisar los documentos?—pregunto con el mismo tono de Miguel

—Debo dejar de atrasar la documentación, siempre se me junta toda al final—respondió Miguel suspirando—¿Quién es él?—

—Caleb, le ofrecí quedarse conmigo mientras su guardián está en una misión—

—¿Guardián?—

—Amenadiel—

—Oh…—Miguel volvió a ver sus documentos, incluso él sabía que Amenadiel no quería mucho al pequeño ángel—¿Dónde lo encontraste?—

—Gabriel lo trajo, al parecer Castiel, Balthazar y él subieron a las nubes más altas de entrenamientos—

—¿¡Qué!?—

—Shhh vas a despertarlo—

—Estoy seguro que Gabriel se hizo cargo ¿verdad?—

—Sí—Lucifer volvió a rodar los ojos ante el tono serio que ponía Miguel—Gabe llevo a Balthazar con Sariel y estoy seguro que trato con Castiel, pero…—

—Seguramente nadie se pudo hacerse cargo de Caleb—

—No, lo lleve conmigo a ver las estrellas—

Miguel suspiro pensando en que hacer, Amenadiel estaba evitando demasiado sus responsabilidades con el pequeño ángel, pero tampoco podía hacer nada en ese momento porque Amenadiel estaba en una misión.

—¿Puedes hacerte cargo de Caleb mientras Amenadiel vuelve? Yo me haría cargo pero tengo a Raziel y pues sabes que Azrael…—

—Azrael esta con su padre, lo sé—interrumpió Lucifer

Su pequeña carga tenía que pasar tiempo con Muerte porque necesitaba la guía para gobernar a los muertos por lo que Lucifer estaba largos periodos de tiempo solos.

—Bien, lo cuidare, no tengo otra cosa que hacer—

—¿Sabes lo que eso significa?—pregunto Miguel mirando a su hermano—Tienes que disciplinarlo si se necesita, Caleb debe distinguir entre el bien y el mal y estoy seguro que Amenadiel no le ha enseñado nada de eso—

—Pero Caleb no hace nada por mal, deberías verlo, ni siquiera sabe ver cuando alguien esta molesto—

—Así son los pequeños, Lucifer, ninguno sabe sí lo que hace está mal, para eso estamos nosotros—Miguel le sonrió a su hermano—Confió en ti para cuidar al pequeño Caleb—

Lucifer asintió, por ahora se iría a descansar, se despidió de Miguel caminando a su habitación, se recostó en su cama con Caleb aun en sus brazos hasta quedarse dormido, no soñaba nada ni le era necesario dormir como a los novatos, pero había pasado tiempo desde que había dormido con un novato tan pequeño en sus brazos, Azrael ya era mayor y era difícil hacerlo dormir a voluntad.

* * *

Caleb se despertó, estaba oscuro a su alrededor y Lucifer estaba dormido, era feliz solo de estar con alguien por lo que estaba a punto de volverse a dormir cuando escucho unos susurros, se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no molestar a Lucifer, quería escuchar mejor los susurros para ver que decían por lo que camino hacia la ventana, venían de afuera pero no lograba escuchar aun, abrió la ventana, las voces eran más claras, miro hacia atrás a Lucifer ¿Se molestaría sí se iba? No lo sabía así que salió por la ventana, quería escuchar mejor.

* * *

Lucifer se despertó, apenas salía el sol pero ya no podía dormir más, miro a su alrededor sintiendo que algo le faltaba ¡Caleb! Era verdad ¿Dónde estaba el pequeño angelito? Miro alrededor de la habitación, debajo de su cama y nada, salió de su habitación corriendo.

—¿Luci?—pregunto Gabriel al verlo tan apurado, estaba cargando a Castiel en sus brazos.

—Gabriel ¿Viste a Caleb? Se quedó conmigo a dormir—

—No ¿Lo perdiste?—

—¿Caleb?—murmuro Castiel—¿Esta perdido?—

—No Cassie él está…por aquí—contesto Lucifer mirando alrededor, esperaba que Miguel no se enterara, apenas le confía un novato y ya lo perdió—Gabe, que Mikey no se entere ¿Sí? Porfavor—

—Vale, pero me debes una—

—Gracias—Lucifer avanzó por el pasillo

Sí pudiera ver en las demás habitaciones sería más sencillo buscarlo pero Raphael y Miguel nunca eran muy felices cuando entraban sin permiso.

—Te ayudare a buscarlo, será más rápido—dijo Gabriel mirando la preocupación de Lucifer

—Yo también ayudo—comento Castiel—A Caleb le gusta estar con las nubes, dice que es un lugar alto y más cerca de las estrellas—

—¿Qué? ¿Alto?—Lucifer comenzó a pensar—¿Podría estar en…—

—¡Las nubes!—

Ambos arcángeles corrieron hacia afuera, volaron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta el área de entrenamiento de vuelo para novatos y efectivamente Caleb estaba en la misma nube en la que Gabriel los encontró el día anterior.

—¡Caleb!—grito Lucifer asustado, el pequeño no tenía alas, sí caía se haría demasiado daño.

Caleb escuchó el grito de su hermano, se asustó cuando vio a Lucifer molesto con ambas alas extendidas listo para volar hacia él.

—¡No te muevas!—volvió a gritar un poco más duro de lo que quería asustando más a Caleb

Varios ángeles y novatos que estaban pasando observaron aquello, no siempre se tenía a uno de los arcángeles mayores tan molesto. Lucifer tenía miedo de que Caleb resbalara, esas nubes solo eran para los novatos que ya sabían volar más por lo que era más alto que alguna nube segura, movió sus alas volando hacia la nube rápidamente.

Caleb se puso de pie en la nube al ver subir a Lucifer dio un par de pasos atrás, Lucifer lo sostuvo justo antes de que tropezara para caer.

—¡Te dije que no te movieras!—grito enfadado.

Caleb gimió ante el grito de su hermano, estaba asustado pero Lucifer no lo noto, cargó a Caleb hasta el suelo donde estaba seguro.

—¡Se te dijo que no subieras porque era peligroso! ¿¡En qué estabas pensando!?—

Caleb retrocedió con miedo, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos mirando el enojo de su hermano, Lucifer respiro tranquilizándose, no servía de nada gritar, tomo a Caleb por el brazo dándole dos nalgadas fuertes que resonaron, Castiel cerró los ojos sintiendo el dolor con solo verlo.

—Au…—murmuro Caleb frotándose el trasero intentando quitar la quemadura, miro a Lucifer con ojos llorosos.

Lucifer cargo a Caleb en sus brazos arrullándolo para que no llorara en ese momento, Caleb se escondió en el hombro de Lucifer algo avergonzado.

Volvieron a la casa donde los otros dos arcángeles ya estaban despiertos con sus respectivas cargas, Raziel jugaba con Samandriel mientras Miguel preparaba la comida y Raphael leía algunos papeles sobre la mesa.

Gabriel dejo a Castiel en el suelo para que fuera a jugar con los otros dos novatos y se acercó a la mesa, Lucifer dejo a Caleb en el suelo y camino hacia Raphael.

—No hagas ninguna travesura ¿entendiste Caleb?—dijo mirando al pequeño ángel que asintió.

* * *

 _¿Qué opinan? ¿Continuo?_


	2. Chapter 2

-Hey Caleb, escuche que Luci te esta cuidando mientras Amenadiel esta en una misión ¿es verdad?- pregunto Raziel y Caleb asintió

Raziel sonrió mirando al pequeño ángel, él era de los mayores novatos siendo incluso algo mayor que Balthazar, ya tenía sus alas y ya sabía los principios para poder volar.

-¿Qué te gusta hacer?-

Caleb se puso a pensar en que contestar cuando Castiel le interrumpió.

-A Caleb le gusta las nubes y saltar en ellas-

-¿Es verdad?-pregunto Raziel mirando a Caleb y volvió a asentir

-Pero a Lucifer no le gusta que salte en las nubes ni que suba a ellas, dice que es peligroso-murmuro

Raziel se puso a pensar algunos momentos y luego sonrió.

-¡Tengo una idea!-Raziel dio un salto emocionado-Caleb ¿Quieres ver algo más bonito que una nube y más suave?-

-¿Suave?- pregunto interesado

-Sí, las nubes son muy pesadas, conozco algo que es tan suave que se derrite al contacto-

-¿Qué es?- preguntaron ambos ángeles menores con emoción

-Es nieve-

-¿De dónde se saca?-pregunto Castiel saltando-¡Quiero verla!-

Caleb miro a Castiel emocionado, él también estaba emocionado por algo nuevo por lo que dio un pequeño salto mirando a Raziel.

-Yo también quiero-

Raziel fingió pensar, le gustaba ser el hermano mayor divertido, como lo era Gabriel, pero tenía un problema.

-Esta en la tierra-

Ambos angelitos se detuvieron al escuchar aquello, se pusieron tristes de saber eso.

-Entonces no podemos verla-dijo Castiel-no podemos bajar-

-No se puede-murmuro Caleb triste

-Claro que pueden, solo necesitan alguien que sepa volar para el salto-

-¡Podemos decirle a Lucifer o a Gabriel!-propuso Caleb de nuevo emocionado

-Diran que no se puede, que es peligroso por ahora y que esperemos un millón de años para poder bajar-dijo Raziel molesto, él también había querido bajar cuando no tenía sus alas pero todos se habían negado-Yo puedo cargar a uno pero necesitamos a alguien más para el otro-

-¿Qué tal Samandriel?-pregunto Caleb

-Alfie tiene sus clases con Raphael todo el día, piensa en alguien más que ya tenga sus alas-

-¿Y Balthazar?-dijo Castiel-Balthy ya tiene sus alas-

-¿Sabe volar?-

-Creo-

-Pues vamos, nos acercaremos al borde en secreto y los cuatro saltaremos para ver la nieve-

* * *

Estaban los cuatro angelitos en el borde del cielo, había logrado llegar sin que nadie se diera cuenta y solo faltaba el salto en caída libre, Balthazar tomo a Caleb y Raziel tomo a Castiel listos para saltar.

-Sigueme-indico Raziel a Balthazar antes de saltar con Castiel en brazos.

Balthazar asintió inseguro saltando detrás de Raziel, quizás no fue la mejor idea mentir sobre saber volar, sí se retiraba se vería como un cobarde y además Caleb y Castiel estaban muy emocionados con la idea, no quería ser un mal hermano mayor pero en cuanto salto y extendió sus alas se dio cuenta que cometió un error, se desequilibró intentando mantener el equilibrio atrás de Raziel hasta que una fuerte ventisca le hizo perder el control cayendo ambos a la tierra.

* * *

-¿Los encontrase?-

-No están en la sala de armas-dijo Gabriel

-Ni en en le jardín, ni en los salones, ni en la biblioteca ¡No están por ningún lado!-grito Lucifer desesperado

Allí estaban los cuatro arcángeles reunidos después de haber buscado por casi todo el cielo sin pista de los cuatro angelitos, Raphael cargaba en brazos al pequeño Samandriel.

-Alfie ¿Estas seguro que no sabes dónde estan?-pregunto Miguel por tercera vez y el angelito negó, sabían que decía la verdad pero no perdían nada con intentarlo.

-Ni siquiera está en las nubles, no me imagino a donde pudieron ir, Cassie no conoce muchos lugares como Caleb y no creo que Balthazar conozca más allá del cielo pero...-Gabriel miro a su hermano mayor-¿Sabes a dónde podría ir Raziel? Miguel-

Miguel lo pensó unos momentos hasta que tuvo una idea, se paso la mano por la cara suspirando.

-La tierra, él quiere ir a la tierra pero no quiere ir solo-

* * *

Caleb salió de aquella cosa donde había caído, miro a su alrededor para encontrarse con Balthazar también enterrado en esa cosa blanca, miro a su alrededor, era como el jardín pero cubierto de blanco, sus pequeños ojos de plata brillaron ante la escena y además caía un tipo de lluvia pero era más suave y lenta.

-¡Chicos! ¿Están bien?-Raziel aterrizo con Castiel en brazos dejándolo en el suelo

-Sí-murmuro Caleb sonriendo-¿Qué es esto?-

-Es la nieve-contesto Raziel sonriendo ante la alegría de su hermanito, casi nunca veía a Caleb tan feliz

Caleb se puso de pie sobre la fría nieve, no le molestaba el frío pero lograba sentirlo, además de lo suave que era, un copo de nieve le cayo en la nariz derritiendose, solto una risita contento.

-Lo que cae del cielo son copos de nieve-

Castiel salto por los alrededores estirando las manos para atrapar más copos de nieve, incluso saco la lengua para probarlos e igual reía, Balthazar se sacudió la nieve de su cabello, también estaba feliz no solo por la nieve, también le alegraba de ver a sus hermanitos menores felices.

-Castiel, intenta hacer una pelota como lo hiciste con las nubes-dijo Balthazar.

-¡Sii!-

Castiel se tiro al suelo juntando algo de nieve, pero al hacerla bolita se destrozaba, Raziel se acercó para ayudarle.

-No es igual que una nube, para juntarla debes apretarla-Raziel presiono haciendo la bolita-Esto es una bola de nieve-

Se puso de pie arrojandosela a Balthazar el cual cayó de espaldas ante el impacto, Caleb se asusto pensando que le habían hecho daño a Balthazar pero el ángel se puso de pie rápido haciendo otra bola de nieve.

-¡Ya veras!-grito lanzando la bola de nieve a Raziel

-¡Yo también quiero jugar!-Castiel se agachó haciendo una bola de nieve-¡Anda Caleb!¡Tú también juega!-

Caleb sonrió agachándose para hacer una bola de nieve escuchando a sus hermanos reír.

* * *

-¡Los encontré!-grito Gabriel-¡En la parte norte de la tierra! ¡La zona de nieve!-

En cuanto los otros arcángeles escucharon volaron hacia el lado indicado, Lucifer se acercó a Gabriel mientras volaban.

-¿Sabes que puedes avisarnos por telepatia?-

-Calla, mi pequeño Castiel puede estar herido ¿No te preocupa Caleb?-

-Sí me preocupa pero si pienso demasiado...no quiero imaginarme que algo malo le paso, eso me molestara más si todo esta bien-

-Vamos, creo que logre sentir a Raziel-anunció Miguel, de entre los cuatro, él era sin duda el más molesto.

* * *

 _Se que es corto, pero no estoy en mi computadora, disfrútenlo y espero les guste._

 _¿Qué creen que pase cuando encuentren a los angelitos?_


End file.
